Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a foldable hand tool and an adapter, the adapter allowing the use of a plurality of different tool heads.
Description of Related Art
The folding gripping tool described in Leatherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,272 has been widely adopted by the public because it provides a variety of handy tools in a compact folding handle arrangement. Unfortunately, the Leatherman tool does not provide several tools that are routinely needed by people using the tool. The prior art does not teach an adapter for use with the Leatherman tool that allows the use of a plurality of different tool heads.
The prior art teaches a folding gripping tool that provides a variety of handy tools in a compact folding handle arrangement. However, the prior art does not teach an adapter that allows the Leatherman tool to be used as an even greater number of tools. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a combination including a foldable hand tool, an adapter, and an implement. The foldable hand tool provides a pair of handles that are connected with a pin to a pair of pivotally engaged gripping jaws. The implement is a tool head, such as a ratchet wrench or screw driver, having a adapter engagement means. The adapter includes a tool engagement means and an implement locking means. The pins of the foldable hand tool are connected to the tool engagement means of the adapter; and the adapter engagement means of the implement is connected to the implement locking means of the adapter. Once it has been assembled, the foldable hand tool is connected to the implement through the adapter. The foldable hand tool thereby provides leverage through the handle to manipulate the tool head of the implement.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination foldable hand tool, adapter, and implement having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to allow a user to carry a great number of tools in a small container or pouch, all of the tools being usable upon connection of the tool to a foldable hand tool through an adapter.
A further objective is to save the user money in allowing him to purchase small tool heads rather than the full-size version of each of the tools.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.